The Fat Guy/Appearances
This page is a list of every appearance of The Fat Guy. Paper Computer Games As the main character: *None. Not even one. Blocking the character's path: ".]] Series 1 Series 2 *''"Till Time Do Us Part"'' - Xaq encounters the Fat Guy aboard an alien spaceship which had been teleported into the past. *''"The Fabric of Reality''” - In a strange composite world between worlds, he blocked the passage to Colette. Also, he was mentioned as having existed in Western times as 'Billy Bob Fat Boy'. *''"Xaq to the Future''” - A giant Fat Guy blocks the train tracks on a prehistoric world. His insides are explored for the first time. After that, the Fat Guy's father is encountered. *''"Ginkus' Gift''” - Blocked a passage in a mysterious pyramid; wore a helmet and armor for the occasion. Was chased away by the spirit of his mother. Pierre Series *“''The EVIL league of EVIL-ness” - Blocked the entrance to Rorric's mansion. *"The ALIEN Abduction''" - Blocked off a corridor in the Alien starship; was rolled over and through the floor. Ginkus' Odyssey *''"The Last of the Zorelta” - Begins as the Skinny Guy, and blocks a passage in a small flying saucer; is tricked into eating low fat ice cream, which causes him to become the Fat Guy for the first time. Charles Mystery Stories *"The Mansion of Mystery''” - Dressed up in a tux, and visited Geoffrey's mansion on behalf of The Company; blocked a corridor in his guest room in the mansion. *''"Welcome to Death Ward Hospital" - One of the splinters off the main Fat Guy, now known as The Perfect One, landed in Death Ward Hospital before Charles defeated him and got past him. Squids in Forests Series *"When EVIL Flows in Freeness"'' - Blocked Cassie's path in a mysterious house; was dropped through the floor, where he fell down to the labyrinth in 'The Ancient Secret under Shri'. *''"The Ancient Secret Under Shri"'' - After falling from Cassie's house, he blocked one of the corridors in an ancient labyrinth. Ari had to use slimfast to get past him. Balzak Globotron Series *''"Balzak Globotron''” - Blocked a passageway on Szan'Xi. Alien Invasion Series *''"ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Zero- Prologue''” - Impeded the Alien Advance Scout from destroying humanity, albeit temporarily Space-Balls Series *''"Space-Balls''" - Appeared as Bill, and blocked a mountain path. In addition, the whole game took place on the surface of the planetary Fat Guy! Bill, as it turned out, was the Fat Guy's mole. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past''" - During a flashback sequence, Tutorial Bot became drugged up and encountered The Fat Guy and a lesser Fat Guy blocking his path during his drugged-up fantasy. These events most likely did not actually occurr. In addition, the game takes place on the planetary Fat Guy. Soul Symphony *''"Exile''" - At the beginning of time, one of the senators of Babel was known as Gula. Once he was transformed into an Umbrian, he was known by the name of his sin- Gluttony. He blocked Adam's path in one of the first chambers in the sewers. *''"Lost Testament"'' - Prior to the events of Genesis and Exile, there was a bomb blocking a door which was called the Fat Boy Matrix. Demo Game Series *''"Demo Game 4"'' - The Fat Guy once again dutifully blocked Unknown Protagonist's path in an alien spacecraft. Games taking place on/in him Series 2 *''"Xaq to the Future"'' - One area of the game took place inside the Fat Guy's stomach. Space-Balls Series *''"Space-Balls"'' - The second half of the game takes place on the surface of the planet-sized Fat Guy, which is called Zoniat. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past"'' - Other than the flashback sequences, this game took place entirely on him. As a Major Character *''"Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?"'' - This entire game is about a scientist, Milton, trying to study and/or capture the Fat Guy. He persues the Fat Guy through several areas. As the main villain *He's never done that either. Why bother? His passion is obstructing the way. Cameos * "The Smiley One" - appears as The Perfect One; falls to the Earth and cracks the ground after the StupidVerse merges with the PCG Universe. Computer Games image:Fat Guy smokin.jpg 225px thumb right In his off time, when not blocking passageways, the Fat Guy has been known to enjoy smoking, especially in front of collage doors. *''"Main Dude's First Game" - Blocked off the passage-way which led out of the infernal room of ARRGH-ness; when he was shot with Slim Fast bullets, he shrank into the Skinny Guy. Movies * "PCG Short 3: The Return of the Perfect One" - Appears as TPO trying to eat a planet. Other *"Ranma 1/2: Trouble in Nekonron China''" - Although the creators of this movie couldn't possibly have heard of The Fat Guy, a character SO SIMILAR as to be clearly the same person appeared in this film. He was an immensly fat guy, who wore little clothing, and blocked the entrance to a mountain temple. C'mon, it's totally The Fat Guy. Comics The Perfect One comic series The Fat Guy gets his own series, which details his journey from being the normal Fat Guy, to being a gigantic perfect sphere; to even grander monstrosity. Season 1 *''"Fat Guy: His Story" *"The Perfect One: His Own Story" *"The Perfect One: Geosynchronous As In Orbit" *"The Perfect One: The Slim-Fast Missiles" *"The Perfect Ones" *"The Perfect One: Clone Ball" *"Perfecto: The Perfect One" *"Perfecto: His Story" Season 2 *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 1 ''" *''"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 2 ''" *''"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 2a" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 2aa" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 3" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 4" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 5" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 6" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 7" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 8" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 9" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 10" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 appendix A: Album ''" *''"The Perfect One, Volume 2 appendix B: Sleeping, Dreaming" *"The Perfect One, Volume 2 appendix C: Assasination Attempt on TPO" Season 3 * '"The Perfect One, Volume 3 issue 0'''" Category:Lists of Appearances